


Scene from Time War: Just a Minute

by RobertSaysThis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Just a Minute (Radio)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Screenplay/Script Format, Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertSaysThis/pseuds/RobertSaysThis
Summary: Somewhere in the multiverse, Big Finish’s crossover between Doctor Who and Just a Minute did indeed come to fruition. Here, for the first time in our universe, is a scene from a boxset that never was.





	Scene from Time War: Just a Minute

HOST: ...and the Doctor has yet to score. Next up, it's the Daleks, with the subject "exterminate". You have sixty seconds to tell us a bit about that, starting now.

DALEKS: EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!

_*Doctor buzzes*_

DOCTOR: Repetition.

DALEKS: YOU ARE ALLOWED TO REPEAT THE WORD THAT IS ON THE CARD.

DOCTOR: Oh. Oh yes, you're quite right.

HOST: They are indeed! That's another point for the Daleks, extending a commanding lead. Daleks, you have fifty-nine seconds, starting now.

DALEKS: EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMIN-

_*Doctor buzzes*_

DOCTOR: Hang on. Are they really just allowed to repeat what's on the card again and again?

_*Audience laughs*_

DOCTOR: I was being serious!

HOST: And just then was a repetition of "again". Another point to the Daleks.

DOCTOR: But if they can just repeat it until the minute's up, then. Surely they'll just win?

HOST: Oh yes! It's _very_ easy for the Daleks to win! Fifty-six seconds, on "exterminate". Starting _now._


End file.
